Poetry in Motion
by DeadFoxy
Summary: Drabble-like poems for when I'm feeling random. This set is all about my favourite anime and its characters. Let's hear it for the Yu-gi-oh! crew!
1. Lament for the Light

_It seems that those without Millenium Items just cannot understand their situation, huh?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will._

**Lament for the Light:**

Where does he go to?

And what does he see?

Answers don't ring true

Perhaps it's just me?

On Death's door he knocked

Just what did he find

In no longer locked,

Lost rooms of his mind?

He smiles, empty eyes

Gaze into blank space

Responds with pure lies

A grin on his face

I've lost him, I know

To spirits so dark

Puzzle and Shadow

Have both left their mark

Come back to me friend

Our bond must not die

This can't be the end

Please don't say goodbye…


	2. Labyrinth of the Lost

_Freaking Puzzle, why's it have to be so darn confusing?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will._

**Labyrinth of the Lost:**

Up to the ceiling

Down to the ground

Corridors twisting

Shadows abound

Forever calling

Spinning around

Dark demons searching

Don't make a sound

Silently sneaking

Must not be found

Left corner, now straight

Run faster, turn right

Beware, Eye of Fate

Escaping from sight

First hurry, now wait

Endure endless night

Too soon, not too late

No losing this fight

A doorway, a gate

The Land of the Light


	3. The Son He Never Knew

_Poor Ryou, his father was too blind to see him. And now it's too late. (I am morbid, aren't I?)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will._

**The Son He Never Knew:**

Look in my eyes, Father. Tell me what you see.

Do you see the demon, deep inside of me?

Don't you see I'm trapped, struggling to break free?

Where are you going? Please don't abandon me.

Welcome back, Father. Haven't seen you in a while.

Don't you ever notice the pain behind my smile?

Why have you neglected your last remaining child?

Left him alone to explore the Land of the Nile.

Years have passed by, Father. We're both so different now.

The eyes that watch are strange to you, can you explain how?

The face, the voice, the attitude. Don't you want to bow?

I am silent in our talks, yet bravely on you plough.

Invisible, I watch you, Father, try to reach for me.

Hurt, you turn away. Please, oh please, why can't you look and see?

Why can't you tell, in your own hell, I'm trapped inside of me?

And the Ring you gave, once my hope, has now become the key.

Too late, the end is here Dear Father. I weep with deep regret.

Can you promise, once I have gone, that you truly won't forget?

Did you know the soul behind the pain, the son you never met?

Goodbye Father, wish me well. I really should move on, and yet…


	4. You Cannot Escape the Light

_Aah…the power of the Hikaris. Don't you love it? This one was found lurking in an old school notepad. It's old, but I had to post it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will…_

**You Cannot Escape the Light:**

A bright star fallen from the heavens

Treasure far greater than the golden veins of earth

Twin pools of amethyst innocence

Bind with chains of silvery laughter

And grasp the heart with delicate

Fingers of cobweb

Ravening powers of darkness

Ready to consume in fiery shadows

Brought to a halt, frozen

One spoken word

Echoing in the empty vastness

By an angel of hope

Tamed and restrained in

Cages of soft words and softer hearts

The dark is

Forever standing guard

Protecting peace, pure light

Free to fly on diamond wings of night


	5. Acrostics 1

_The first two of the Acrostics, and my two favourite characters. But don't worry, Malik will definitely come soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will._

**Acrostics:**

**Y **You don't know me, the secrets I hide

**U **Under this smile, in the dark depths of my mind.

**G **Games? Oh, you have no idea of the games

**I** I play with your lives, your futures, your souls.

**R **Running, always running from

**Y **You, the dark side of me.

**O **Out of control, you hurt and

**U** Use me to further your twisted goals.


End file.
